Bermuda
Bermuda is a fourteen year old Arachne and a resident and helper at Shadow's Refuge, the sanctuary located at the base of Red Peak, where she lives with her loving father, VelRyan Avelrian. Though young, she is an accomplished spell-caster and, unlike the majority of her race, is kind and caring towards other people. She is the third girl to join Max Harollson's harem. Appearance Being young, Bermuda's human half naturally resembles that of a young teenage girl with a thin waist and developed breasts. Her entire lower body resembles that of a spider with a hard black carapace and neon green angular designs which covers her breasts, wrists, and causes her fingernails to grow sharp and dark. She has long wavy silver hair that reaches down her back to her waist. She wears a brown fur shawl with a red diamond as the button, and behind her head is a bright red bow that once belonged to her mother, Lylyian, which she wears out of loving memory so that a piece of her mother will always remain close. Magic So far Bermuda has only shown her offensive magic against enemies during the attack on Trixton Pass. Her primary spell appears to be a powerful storm attack in which she compresses a large amount of wind energy into small magical orbs that she then throws at her foes, unleashing devastating gales and lightning bolts in uncontrolled bursts. Extremely destructive, her magic has high collateral damage and risk to those nearby. It's mentioned by Vale after the first time she displays this attack that Bermuda has a penchant for not using self-control with her magic, suggesting that she could use smaller, more controlled spells if she had more restraint. Personality Bermuda is a girl who was raised by her father and mother to be kind and caring to others. Though an arachne, a monster race generally known for being cruel, she shows no hostility towards others for no reason unless threatened. She is eager to help her father with whatever she can and is nervous at the mere idea of him being upset with her, as shown when she brought Max, Lelu and Grace back to her home at Shadow's Refuge after misunderstanding Syliandanchevas' request. Though Bermuda's heart is gentle, that's not to say she can't be stubborn. Even with being friends with Vale, the two often argue with each other whenever they disagree. Additionally, Bermuda understands that, beyond the boundaries of her home at Shadow's Refuge, there are dangerous monsters who happily harm others. Generally a pacifist, she isn't oblivious to the nature of Eden. She understands that everyone is capable of killing and is willing to fight and kill to protect herself and others from trouble, as demonstrated when she used her magic with Vale to save Max and his friends from The Sisterhood. In addition to her father teaching her magic, Bermuda is also a skilled chess player, and was able to teach Max how to play in a single day — and even defeat her! Relationships Max Harollson … Lelu … Grace ... VelRyan Avelrian … Harem Status A storm will soon come, of lightning and wind so strong, a tangled web of pain, you'll feel all day long. — Poem by Alexander Gordon ... Trivia Bermuda, like Lelu and Grace, bears a similarity to one of Max's sisters, her's being Mika. Though lacking any physical resemblance, she, like Mika, is a skilled spell caster and, amongst the other two girls in Max's harem, is the oldest of the bunch. Quotes Season 1 (about Max) "A human who would show heart to a monster in her hour of need. A very noble soul indeed. You're just like my father." ~S.1, Act XI, Ch.7 "Here's some advice, Grace, even though you don't deserve it. If you really do like Max, if you really do care about him, if you really do want to be viewed as a nice girl in his eyes and not a horrible monster, then you'd best keep this in mind. The more shit you spew from your mouth and the worse you treat him, the further you push him away from you entirely." ~S.1, Act XI, Ch.12 Season 2 Artwork Bermuda - Arachne.png Category:Characters Category:Arachne